


growing up

by aucontraire



Series: prose on youth [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucontraire/pseuds/aucontraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he’d grown up quiet. everything was peaceful and curious.<br/>[he’d grown up loud. all he knew was rowdy and anything but civil.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing up

**Author's Note:**

> first work posting on here, just a quick poetry drabble

he’d grown up quiet. everything was peaceful and curious.  
[he’d grown up loud. all he knew was rowdy and anything but civil.]  
he’d grown up pretty and sheltered and babied, a boy with cherub curls and a charming smile.   
[he’d grown up sheltered in a different way, by ignorance rather than care and protection.]  
it just turned out that way. 

[they’d always told him you’re the man of the house, you have to be strong, you have to watch over your sisters, no, there isn’t any crying in this house, are you weak or strong?]  
they’d always told him try your hardest and it’s okay if you don’t succeed, we’ll love you anyway, there’s nothing wrong with being upset.  
[they’d always told him we love you we love you we love you but you have to do this to keep our love.]  
they’d always told him we love you but you know your sister is a lot better than you in basically everything so we don’t expect much of you.  
not literally of course but that is what they heard.

he’d been left alone to shape his own opinions and come to his own conclusions.  
[he’d been influenced quite severely by the presumptions and stereotypes of a loathsome society.]  
he’d been attempting to believe but fairy tales were never something that came naturally.  
[he’d been attempting not to believe in fairy tales all his life but it was in his blood and something that instinctual never leaves you.]  
or so they thought.


End file.
